pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorebyss vs. Huntail
Gorebyss vs. Huntail is the ninth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 6/14/2016. Story Ian, Misty, Max and Brendan are on a ferry traveling across the ocean, heading towards a small island. Wingull is flying overhead, enjoying the ocean air. Misty: It’s been a long time since we’ve traveled by sea. Wingull must be excited to feel the ocean air. Brendan: Ugh. Brendan is hanging over the railing, face green. Max: Getting seasick? That’s such an admirable trait for a trainer. Brendan: Ha, h, ugh! Brendan retches, as he leans back over the railing. Brendan looks up, as he spots water parting in the distance. Brendan: What’s, oogh, that? Everyone looks in that direction, seeing a boy riding on a Gorebyss, and a girl riding a Huntail racing each other. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning them. Pokédex: Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokémon, and the evolved form of Clamperl. Gorebyss lives in the southern seas at extreme depths. Its body is built to withstand the enormous pressure of water at incredible depths. Because of this, this Pokémon's body is unharmed by ordinary attacks. Huntail, the Deep Sea Pokémon, and the evolved form of Clamperl. To withstand the crushing pressure of water deep under the sea, its spine is very thick and sturdy. Its tail, which is shaped like a small fish, has eyes that light up. Max: They’re both the evolved form of Clamperl? No way! Ian: A branched evolution. Conway would enjoy that. Max: But how? How does a Clamperl evolve anyway? Misty: It looks like they’re headed to the island that we’re going to. We can find out there. The ship arrives at Island A, where they go to a Pokémon Center. There’s a school of kids, them having either Gorebyss or Huntail. Brendan: Ah! I feel so much better now that we’re on land! Max: Hey, Nurse Joy? Why are there all these Gorebyss and Huntail? And how do they evolve? Nurse Joy: This island chain is made up of three islands, Island A, B and C. The Clamperl on each of those islands evolve into Huntail on Island B, and Gorebyss on Island C. As for how, we don’t really know how it’s done. Fortunately, Professor Birch had offered to research this for us. Brendan & Max: Professor Birch is here?! Misty: Who’s Professor Birch? Max: The leading Pokémon professor of Hoenn. He’s known for traveling all over and researching through interacting with the Pokémon. Brendan: The guy’s a giant kid at heart. The group hears children laughing, as they run outside. In the pool is Professor Birch, the Huntail and Gorebyss circling around him, rubbing against him. Birch: Now, hey there! Let’s just relax here a bit! Calm down! Max: Professor Birch! Birch looks up, seeing Max and Brendan coming over to the pool. Birch: Max? Brendan! How good it is to see you again. Birch climbs out of the pool, drying himself off with a towel. Birch: Who are your friends there? Max: Oh. These are our friends, Ian and Misty! Birch: Nice to meet you kids. Though, I’m surprised you two are way out here, and that your father allowed you to. Brendan: Well, uh, Misty: So, professor, Nurse Joy said that you were looking into Huntail and Gorebyss evolution. Birch: I have. Clamperl evolves by using one of two items, the Deepseatooth or the Deepseascale. I am about to go investigate on the other islands to look into why they evolve into the specific Pokémon there, if you’re interested in joining me. Misty: Of course! I would love to own a Huntail! So strong looking and reliable! Brendan: Please! That Gorebyss looks better than that thing. Gorebyss’ beauty and grace has such a commanding presence! Misty: Oh really? We’ll see. End Scene Professor Birch leads the group into a cave on Island B, with an underground waterfall. Birch examines the mineral level in the water. Birch: The minerals are quite high in here. As I suspected, the water gets its nutrients from an unknown source. All the Clamperl on this island evolve into Huntail, which means the properties of the Deepseatooth must be transferred by the water, giving it the minerals. Max: So, the Deepseatooth are in the water? Birch: Well, there’s only one way to find out. Birch gets into the water, bending down to feel along the stream floor. Misty joins with him, seeking the Deepseatooth. Misty: If we can find the Deepseatooth, then after I find a Clamperl, I can evolve it! Wingull: Wingull! The group turns and looks, seeing a closed Clamperl shell floating down the waterfall, and down the stream. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Clamperl, the Bivalve Pokémon. Clamperl's sturdy shell is not only good for protection - it is also used for clamping and catching prey. A fully grown Clamperl's shell will be scored with nicks and scratches all over. Max: Talk about a coincidence. Birch: I don’t think it’s a coincident. Misty: Either way, I’m going to catch it! Go! Misty draws a Pokéball, as another one opens from her bag. Psyduck comes out, landing in the stream. Psyduck: Psy? (Freaking out) Psy-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Misty grabs Psyduck, throwing it back onto the shore. Psyduck sighs with relief. Misty: Okay, Psyduck! Get that Clamperl with Confusion! Psyduck’s eyes glow blue, as it uses Confusion to lift Clamperl out of the water, onto the shore. Misty: Now, Fury Swipes! Psyduck charges at Clamperl, as its body shines like iron. Psyduck scratches at Clamperl several times, it holding its fingers in pain afterwards. Psyduck: (In pain) Psy-yi! Misty: (Groans) Psyduck, just return already. Misty returns Psyduck, as she chooses Chinchou. Chinchou: Chin! Misty: Chinchou, go for a Signal Beam! Chinchou fires Signal Beam at Clamperl, though it doesn’t open its shell. Max: Why isn’t it coming out? Ian: It may not be a fighter. Misty: In that case, let’s ensure its capture! Use Spark! Chinchou leaps into the air, its body being encased in electricity. It crashes into Clamperl, electrocuting it. Misty reaches into her bag, pulling out a Dive Ball. Max: The Dive Ball from Devon Corp? Misty: Go, Dive Ball! Misty throws the Dive Ball, it hitting and sucking Clamperl in. The Dive Ball shakes, then locks. Misty: Alright! I caught a Clamperl! Birch: Found one! Everyone looks over, seeing Professor Birch standing up, holding a Deepseatooth. Birch: Now, if all goes correctly, it should evolve into Huntail. Misty: Alright then. Come out, Clamperl! Misty chooses Clamperl, it opening up. It looks confused. Clamperl: Clamperl? Misty takes the Deepseatooth from Professor Birch, and gives it to Clamperl. Nothing happens. Misty: Oh, come on! Evolve already! Max: Maybe it takes time. Brendan: Yeah, yeah. Big whoop. Now, let’s go to the other island to get my Deepseascale! End Scene The group makes it to Island C, making it to an identical cave to Island B. Brendan’s face is still green, while Professor Birch searches the water. Misty: You know, if you want the Deepseascale, you’ll have to go for it yourself. Brendan: (Woozy) Yeah. Yeah. Just, let me get my land legs. Clamperl: Clamperl. The group looks over, seeing a Clamperl sitting on a ledge. Brendan: (Unenthusiastically) Clamperl. Great. Just, give me a moment. Clamperl fires Water Gun at Brendan, hitting him in the face, knocking him over and falling into the stream. Clamperl and Max laugh, as Brendan stands up, groggy. Brendan: Oh, ha, ha. Brendan puts his hand on the ground to help him stand, when he feels something. He picks it up, being the Deepseascale. Brendan: Ha! Found it! And now, for the Clamperl. Lombre, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Lombre. Lombre: Lombre! Brendan: Let’s go, Water Gun! Lombre ignores him, instead splashing in the water. Brendan’s head drops, him groaning. Brendan: I’m surrounded by the most stubborn Pokémon ever. Lombre! Focus! Lombre: Lom? Clamperl fires Water Gun at Lombre, hitting it in the face. Lombre groans and spits water, frustrated. Lombre: (Angry) Lombre! Brendan: Now that you have incentive, Nature Power! Lombre shines with a light blue light, as Lombre fires a powerful Hydro Pump. Clamperl clamps shut, using Iron Defense. It is knocked off its pedestal, as it begins floating downstream. Brendan: Don’t let it get away! Use Zen Headbutt! Lombre chases after Clamperl, its lily pad glowing blue. Lombre slams Zen Headbutt into Clamperl, flipping it into the sky, it landing back on the cave floor. Brendan: Now, Absorb! Lombre fires a stream of green energy, it hitting Clamperl. Clamperl stays within its shell, as Lombre uses Absorb for several minutes. Brendan: Huh. Maybe we need a stronger attack than Absorb. Clamperl opens back up, eyes being swirls. Brendan looks excited, as he pulls out a Net Ball. Max: You too? Brendan: What? It’s a Pokéball designed for Water Pokémon. Go, Net Ball! Brendan throws the Pokéball, catching and sucking Clamperl in. The Net Ball shakes, then locks. Brendan: Oh, yeah! I caught a Clamperl! Now, come on out, Clamperl! Brendan picks the Net Ball up, choosing Clamperl. Clamperl: Clam. Brendan: Here you go. You’re own Deepseascale. Brendan gives Clamperl the Deepseascale, though nothing happens. Brendan begins tapping his foot impatiently. Brendan: Come on! Evolve already! Misty: Frustrating, isn’t it? Birch: Either way, let us head back to Island A. End Scene At the Pokémon Center, Misty and Brendan choose their Clamperl, both wielding their new item. The Clamperl then glow, beginning to morph and evolve. Misty’s Clamperl evolves into Huntail, while Brendan’s Clamperl evolves into Gorebyss. Huntail: Hunt! Gorebyss: Gore. Misty: Alright! Huntail, welcome to the team! Brendan: With a beautiful Pokémon such as you, Gorebyss, winning contests will be no problem. Misty: There’s only one thing left to do then. Brendan: Find out which one is stronger. Misty and Brendan take their place on opposite sides of the pool, Professor Birch, Max and Ian watching from the bleachers. Max: This is going to be exciting! Birch: I agree. There’s nothing about watching Pokémon battle to figure out their abilities. Misty & Brendan: Water Gun! Gorebyss and Huntail fire Water Gun at each other, the attacks canceling each other out. Misty: In that case, swim in for Bite! Brendan: Keep it back with Whirlpool! Gorebyss’ eyes glow blue, as a Whirlpool forms in the water. Huntail swims right into it, riding the current. It goes to shoot out to Bite into Gorebyss, but the current’s suction is too strong, pulling Huntail back in. Misty: Break it with Aqua Tail! Huntail ducks its head, its tail sticking out of the water. The spiraling water rises up and encircles Huntail’s tail, forming into a large Aqua Tail. Huntail swings it down at Gorebyss. Brendan: Take it, with Iron Defense! Gorebyss tenses its body, it shining like iron for Iron Defense. The Aqua Tail hits it, the water being severed in two. Huntail surfaces, freed from Whirlpool, Biting into Gorebyss. Gorebyss winches in pain from the attack. Brendan: Knock it away with Confusion! Gorebyss uses Confusion, tossing Huntail off. Huntail splashes back down, the two staring each other down. Misty & Brendan: Water Gun! Huntail and Gorebyss fire Water Gun, the attacks hitting their targets. Both Pokémon are knocked back, and knocked out. Max: A double KO? Ian: Guess they are equals. Birch: Wow! What an incredible battle! Your father would be so proud of you, Brendan! Brendan: Uh, sure he would. Birch: It was a pleasure seeing you kids again. But, I have to be off now. If you’re ever close to Littleroot Town, feel free to come visit! Main Events * Misty captures a Clamperl in a Dive Ball. * Misty's Clamperl evolved into Huntail. * Brendan captures a Clamperl in a Net Ball. * Brendan's Clamperl evolved into Gorebyss. * Professor Birch is introduced. Characters * Misty * Brendan * Ian * Max * Professor Birch * Nurse Joy * Kids Pokémon * Psyduck (Misty's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Clamperl (Misty's, newly caught, evolves) * Huntail (Misty's, newly evolved) * Lombre (Brendan's) * Clamperl (Brendan's, newly caught, evolves) * Gorebyss (Brendan's, newly evolved) * Huntail (Kids', several) * Gorebyss (Kids', several) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode The Evolutionary War. * Misty getting a Huntail is based off her being a tomboy, while Brendan getting a Gorebyss is based off him being a coordinator. * Both Misty and Brendan use the specialty Pokéballs they obtained from Mr. Stone. * Brendan mentions teaching Lombre a move that is stronger than Absorb. * Professor Birch is, so far, the Pokémon Professor to take the longest to debut. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan